


know thy enemy

by graveExcitement (arachnids)



Series: insomniac chronicles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka's study of Zuko proves fruitful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know thy enemy

By now, Sokka had spent a good deal of time studying Zuko.

It had been for very practical reasons, in the beginning: even the smallest amount of intelligence on their hunter was valuable. At first his observations had been obvious, rudimentary: that Zuko was a good tracker, that he was persistent. It was only later that he began to piece together more significant information. Zuko was the Fire Prince, and yet he was chasing after them in a relatively small ship, nothing compared to the fleet Zhao commanded. Zuko was far more than just persistent: he was relentless. Obsessive. When he had a goal, he threw himself at it with all the energy he had, at risk to his life. He, a _firebender_ , had nearly frozen to death trying to capture Aang at the North Pole. He didn't seem to have regard for his own safety like normal people did.

When Zuko had joined their group, Sokka had watched him, first suspiciously, then warily. Zuko had changed, certainly. He still often reacted to trivial things with anger, but it didn't come close to the furious rage Sokka had witnessed in him before. He was often quiet, though this was no doubt caused in part by the awkwardness between him and the rest of the group. He was often agitated, as well, though he did not elaborate on why when asked.

It didn't take too long before Zuko was more fully accepted into the group. He was no longer an enemy, and though Sokka still held some faint paranoia, he rather doubted that Zuko would betray them at this stage. Sure, he was volatile, but it didn't fit with Sokka's observations.

Sokka continued his study of Zuko, simply because he was interesting. Within a few days after they returned from the Boiling Rock, he figured out that unless Zuko was bleeding out, he was very unlikely to ask anyone for help, or admit weakness in any way. He was stubborn like that.

It almost seemed like - and Sokka hated to form a conclusion without having all of the data - Zuko was determined to do everything himself, to take care of himself. Rather like Toph when she had first joined them, except that she was better at actually taking care of herself, and he was more inclined to help others.

Sokka's usual response to opening his eyes and not seeing light outside was to roll over and attempt to quickly return to slumber. However, this time, he did glimpse a light - just not that of the sun.

He sat up and looked around. Slightly separated from the group sat Zuko, cross-legged and performing one of his fire meditations - hence the flickering flame he had spotted, which rose and fell along with Zuko's breath.

But... Zuko usually got up at dawn. Dawn was still a terrible time to wake up, in Sokka's opinion, but at least it was sensible for Zuko - as a firebender, he rose with the sun. _This_ , though, this was ludicrous. It could only have been a few hours since they'd all gone to bed - and he knew from Katara's complaints that Zuko was usually the last to fall asleep in the first place!

"Trouble sleeping?" Sokka called softly.

The flame stilled. "I'm fine." A short pause, then: "Did I wake you?"

Sokka snorted, too quiet for Zuko to hear. This was typical Zuko. "Nah, I nearly didn't notice you even once I was awake. However..." He trailed off for emphasis. "I've seen first-hand the effects of sleep deprivation, and they aren't pretty. You should probably come back and get some sleep."

"You sound like my uncle," said Zuko. "He's always telling me that a man needs his rest."

"Wise man."

"Yeah, well, I know how much you like your sleep, but I'm fine," said Zuko. "He is, though."

"Is what?"

"A wise man."

"Oh, right."

Sokka wished he could talk to Zuko's uncle, see if he had any methods for getting Zuko to sleep. No matter - he would just have to come up with one of his own.

He thought of the times he had drifted off to sleep with Toph draped across him, or Suki wrapped around him, or Katara and Aang and him practically collapsed in a heap, and he had an idea, as befitted his role as Idea Guy.

"Zuko?" he called out.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"I... I've kind of been having trouble sleeping, myself," he said quietly, like it was an admission.

"I'm sorry about that. Should I move over there?" Zuko asked, pointing to a spot farther from camp.

"No, no," Sokka said hurriedly, "no... In fact, I... could you come here, maybe?"

Zuko obliged, walking over to Sokka's bedroll. "How can I help?"

Sokka gave a tired smile. "It would be nice," he said, "if you could just lie here, with me, for a little while."

Silence, then finally: "If you think it'll help."

Sokka nodded and made room for Zuko on his bedroll. The firebender laid down awkwardly, as he was wont to do, and Sokka pressed closer to him, using the pretense of wrapping the blanket around them both. He draped an arm across Zuko's stomach, and was especially careful not to react when one of Zuko's arms wrapped around him in return.

Soon after, a smile bloomed across his face as he observed the slow, deep breathing of Zuko in sleep. It paid to know your enemy, but it was far more rewarding to know your friend.


End file.
